Due to the development of an information telecommunication technology and a semiconductor technology and the like, the diffusion and use of various electronic equipment has rapidly increased. The electronic equipment provides various functions such as a phone call, a music play, a text message transmission and reception, a digital broadcasting reception, a near field wireless communication, and an internet access.
Recently, a portable terminal includes a plurality of sensors. The portable terminal collects information on a surrounding environment using the various sensors, and analyzes collected information to provide an alarm with respect to the surrounding environment. To this end, the portable terminal drives a plurality of sensors. However, since the portable terminal is driven by a battery, a use time is inevitably limited. That is, since the portable terminal according to the related art uses the battery, the portable terminal cannot always drive the plurality of sensors. That is, the portable terminal according to the related art cannot continuously collect sensor information on a surrounding environment.
Accordingly, in recent years, there is a need for a method of minimizing current consumption of the portable terminal, continuously collecting surrounding environment information and user state information through a plurality of sensors, and using the collected information.
Meanwhile, there is growing interest in health care. Particularly, as a network connection such as a ubiquitous environment is possible regardless of time and location, there is growing interest in health care using a network without visiting a hospital. For example, there has been proposed a health management service where a separate sensor is attached to a body of the user, and a health state of the user is measured by the sensor. The measured result is transmitted to a hospital or a special service center so that the user may be diagnosed and prescribed. However, the user carries the sensor, a health state of the user is measured in a place equipped with a measuring device, and the measuring result must be transmitted to the hospital or the special service center. Accordingly, in recent years, there is growing interest in a health management service using a portable terminal carried by the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.